User talk:FadhilPF
: "Leave message" automatically adds the message at the bottom of the page. You might want to move the newsletters higher or onto a separate page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 18:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) IRC Chat Invitation Invite me on a chat in the IRC here. It will take at least ten to fifteen minutes. If not, i could probably be in class. Any requests made at 10:00 PM to 8:00 AM +7 GMT will not be replied.--User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 13:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) INVITATION ---- HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Forum:New Look for The Main Page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 09:17, 22 August 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Well Topher208, i dont really know how to edit wikis and even don't know how to make entries....--FadhilPF 10:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :That's an automated message, he's probably not going to know what you said unless you put it on his talk page. Remember to start a new section using this just above your text: Your Section Name Here --Zaggy (talk) 12:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hello ^^ Thanks so much ^^ I'm very glad to hearing from you and I really want to work with you soon ;) In the future, If you want to visit my country, I'll do my best :) HELP!!!! ANYBODY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!! (TO HELP DESIGN MY USER PAGE!)—FadhilPF 07:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Guest editor Just let us know what you're interested in writing about. Flash or I can help you get the article ready to be published. — RRabbit42 06:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Vacation Have you check it out yet? Barlowgirl101 saved the day again by posting it on Youtube!!! Check it out! [[User:PerryPerry|'~The Perry lover']] 06:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Post me the link! The only thing that is posted in youtube is not those, but the bad camcorder recorded quality...--Tri State International Airport! 06:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry for not responding immediately, I had to go to my English class. Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3wcFQhpRLA. You can find the next parts easily I believe. Enjoy! [[User:PerryPerry|'~The Perry lover']] 09:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I got the video on full version!--Tri State International Airport! 00:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) sup It's fine, Faddie, you?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Preview button Please use the preview button when you are making changes to pages. It cuts down on the number of edits that the admins have to keep track of and allows us to patrol the recent changes much more quickly if you get your edits done correctly the first time you click Save page. —Topher (talk) 07:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Support Thanks for the support, but let Topher208 handle the situation from now on. — 23:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) As they say in Spain, muy bien (temper's rising faster) Alright Fadhil, Firstly, who was Linda supposed to be talking to when she said "Forgive me boys"? She was looking towards what Krissies call "the heavens", so I thought she said "Lord". Second, you told me that I'm allowed to say "heck" "dang". But what's wrong with "mother"? Third, why censor "mother"? Fourth, are you ever concerned that Swampy is the sort of guy who despises fan-mail? (You know, like the Bettys. Remember how they made Candace and Stacy shred it all up? Well Swampy probably goes through all his email without reading it and deletes it.) and Fifth, my name is not at all similar to my username. My name is Sam, and please don't call me Newton. NNewt84 06:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Song comment "And Where Did We Go Wrong reveals one of the most adorable face of Phineas and Friends!" I totally agree with you, that's why I uploaded the picture and made the box :3 Phineas is '''''adorable! -LeannLeann 04:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Profile Pic I know you will ask. Ok, my good friend KatieLah on DeviantArt did it. You might wanna check it out: http://katielah.deviantart.com/art/Phintastic-Phineas-151425034 [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Albert Where did you get that, let me guess, Game Smash? In my opinion, if you want to add a character, he or she HAS TO BE featured in the show, not in games, cause games are not always canonical. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 10:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I found that source: Disney Society [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It's really quite simple. Up near 'FadhilPF' (to you) and 'My Home', there's a button that says 'More...', click that and click Preferences. When you go to the custom signature, you can use wiki markup to add in an image. Just make sure that it's sized appropriately. I've taken it out because it irks me that on the 'My Home' page, whenever I sign something with my signature, it says 'Added Image:' and then shows the image in my signature. I still think that's a really cute picture though. Sorry about the long wait for reply, I was going to reply this morning but had to run for school. Mrs. Martella It was wonderful! 20:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok It's actually only about 20 days. Randomly pop up if I want to. Won't officially rejoin. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 07:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) New episodes No, no they are not. Ok, listen to me. Take a deep breath, stop acting insane (I'm currently insane now, and excited), and may be have an early good sleep. Next mornig, wake up, turn on the computer, and check the website. C..C..C..C...Can't wait.......!!!! [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just Passing Through is on now. Candace's Big Day will probably on when you check it out. And stop saying that censored word to me. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 23:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Signature How did you get that signature with the boxes? I like it, and might want to change mine to be fancier (but not a copy of yours). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 12:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Webapp for Phineas and Ferb Fanon (You didn't answer on my usertalk page) I really wanna do that, but I haven't 'inspiration' yet about what's it gone look like. You can contact me better via email/chat (I have everything xD): See my userpage for emailaddress, etc. DonnaxNL 16:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin IDK why I'm asking you about this on this wiki but can I please be admin on this wiki Random-ness wiki? Kh2cool 02:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin IDK why I keep asking you on this wiki but can I still be admin on Random-ness wiki? Kh2cool 23:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature hya can you help me make my signature better? I want it to look more sleek. Best regards [[:User:Slayingthehalcyon|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|'Reply']] 12:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC)